


Milkshake de morango

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: No final, Joonmyeon devia agradecer a Jongdae por terem terminado no restaurante universitário, onde pôde comprar seu milk-shake, e agradecer a todas as suas desilusões amorosas porque cada uma delas lhe ensinou a como deveria agir como Yifan. Joonmyeon devia, principalmente, agradecer ao milkshake de morango que lhe trouxera Wu Yifan.





	Milkshake de morango

**Milkshake de morango.**

 

Às vezes, Joonmyeon gostava de se perguntar a respeito de sua sorte.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso complacente de Jongdae ao terminar consigo, alegando que achava injusto continuarem um relacionamento com seu pensamento em outra pessoa. Joonmyeon também tentou sorrir, mas sabia que sairia quebrado demais para que Jongdae, logo Jongdae, seu melhor amigo, pudesse acreditar. No fundo, Joonmyeon sabia que Jongdae se culpava por seu sentimento ter acabado, mas Joonmyeon não o fazia; Jongdae precisava ser feliz e, se ele não o fazia mais, esperava que Kim Minseok - Jongdae tentou esconder, mas Joonmyeon sabia - o fizesse.

 

Não fazia muito tempo desde que abandonara o restaurante universitário onde Jongdae escolheu para que terminassem. Andou a esmo pelo campus da faculdade, encontrando algumas pessoas conhecidas e conversando brevemente com elas. Joonmyeon era uma pessoa realmente conhecida na faculdade, afinal, todo mundo quer estar próximo ao filho do reitor. Às vezes, Joonmyeon preferia esquecer esse fato e acreditar que a maior parte daquelas pessoas não estava ao seu lado por status e sim porque gostavam daquele rapaz de eye smile e péssimas piadas.

 

Os banquinhos de madeira à luz do frondoso carvalho o lembravam de alguém que o dizia a mesma coisa.

 

Zitao era um chinês incomum; ele tinha jeitos extravagantes demais e uma risada extremamente bizarra, mas não havia ninguém que discordasse quando era dito que Zitao era absurdamente bonito. Ele era o tipo de rapaz que fazia você parar para olhá-lo, em seus mais de 1,80 de altura e os cabelos platinados. Joonmyeon ainda se perguntava o que Zitao havia visto nele, embora nunca tenha encontrado resposta e Zitao nunca se preocupou em dar-lhe alguma. Era Zitao quem lhe animava quando se sentia repentinamente cabisbaixo, era Zitao quem o dizia que ele era muito mais que o filho do reitor. Zitao sempre fora aquele que sempre teve muito mais a se doar e Joonmyeon, sempre tão retraído, tão acostumado a receber tal tratamento, não percebeu quando Zitao preferiu doar-se a um novo arco íris.  
  
Embora também não o pudesse culpar, afinal, Zitao era a própria personificação de uma ave livre e Joonmyeon era como uma gaiola. É bonito encarar um pássaro rebelde preso, domado, mas Joonmyeon sabia que Zitao não merecia nada disso. Zitao merecia o arco íris nos cabelos de Oh Sehun.

 

Joonmyeon se recordava de como se sentira ao ver Zitao rindo com outro garoto. Recordava-se dos seus sentimentos também e de como se sentiu surpreso por não encontrar nenhuma mágoa do chinês, mas por estar  _feliz_  por ele. Feliz porque Zitao entrava em sincronia com Oh Sehun; feliz porque Zitao e Sehun possuíam a harmonia que eles nunca tiveram, porque Zitao podia ser ele mesmo, revolucionário e rebelde, junto de Oh Sehun, porque eles eram iguais.

 

Joonmyeon se recordava de que fora por sua má sorte no amor que encontrou Park Chanyeol. Não havia ninguém que não conhecesse o  _happy vírus_  da Computação, que não soubesse de suas risadas altas e de como gesticulava ao falar; Chanyeol era um vírus de felicidade porque era realmente impossível manter-se triste ao seu lado. Joonmyeon descobriu esse fato quando Chanyeol trouxe seus sorrisos até aquele mesmo banco, perguntando seus motivos para estar tão sozinho. E foi impossível para Kim Joonmyeon não deixar-se levar por todos aqueles sorrisos, pela bondade genuína de quem tinha uma alma de criança, e Chanyeol o conquistou antes mesmo que percebesse.

 

Entretanto, Joonmyeon sabia que Chanyeol jamais poderia ser seu. Joonmyeon sabia que, por mais sorrisos que Chanyeol pudesse lhe dispensar, os últimos sempre seriam daquele rapaz pequeno que sempre estava à sua sombra, contando alguma piada ou rindo das piadas de ChanYeol. Sabia que não havia espaço a ocupar em Chanyeol que Byun Baekhyun já não tivesse ocupado e que Chanyeol sempre pertenceria ao melhor amigo, de uma forma que Joonmyeon sequer consideraria contestar.

 

Recordava-se do melhor amigo que ouvira seus lamentos apaixonados pelo rapaz alto da Computação com um sorriso nos lábios, embora também se recordasse da confusão em que se envolvera. Recordava-se dos conselhos que Do Kyungsoo lhe oferecera, de todas noites que passaram assistindo filmes apenas para que Joonmyeon não tivesse no que pensar e em como achava que nada daquilo adiantaria, porque sempre acabaria se recordando dos sorrisos quando se deitava. Joonmyeon apenas não soube mensurar quando os sorrisos abertos se trocaram pelos sorrisos de corações em sua mente, em quando Kyungsoo passou de seu melhor amigo a sua nova paixão platônica e sequer imaginava de onde tirara coragem suficiente para contar isso a ele.

 

Joonmyeon se recordava de como se sentira aliviado quando Kyungsoo lhe sorriu e aceitou seus sentimentos; se recordava de como se sentiu feliz quando ele respondeu de que poderiam tentar porque também gostava de clichês e qual seria o maior clichê que não se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo? E, por algumas semanas, viveram um filme de comédia romântica americano; Kyungsoo não mudou em nenhum aspecto e continuava introspectivo na maior parte das vezes, embora sorrisse com maior frequência. Joonmyeon se recordava também de como gostava de ouvir Kyungsoo cantar e de como Kyungsoo parecia brilhar enquanto estava no palco do teatro, sozinho.

 

Até o dia em que Joonmyeon chegou para vê-lo cantar e Kyungsoo já não estava mais sozinho. O calouro de pele morena e sorriso de criança dançava ao seu redor, enquanto Kyungsoo cantava sua canção preferida, talvez agora dedicada a outra pessoa. Por dias, Joonmyeon percebeu o mesmo padrão e não se surpreendeu quando Kyungsoo alegou que era melhor serem apenas amigos novamente, porque Joonmyeon também concordava que música é melhor quando se está acompanhada e Kim Jongin complementava Kyungsoo de uma forma que Joonmyeon nunca tentou.

 

Joonmyeon quase ria de todas as suas más sortes e de como ele sempre acabava sendo o elo descartado. Não guardava qualquer mágoa de suas ex-paixões, ainda era amigo da maior parte delas, mas não podia deixar de manter-se ressentido porque seu final feliz nunca chegava. Joonmyeon sempre acabava chegando tão perto que o final abrupto o surpreendia mais do que o magoava.

 

Sugou mais uma vez o milk-shake que carregava desde que saíra do restaurante universitário onde conversara com Jongdae, voltando a caminhar até o prédio de seu dormitório. Precisava de suas séries novamente e talvez da companhia de Kyungsoo, embora desconfiasse de que ele pudesse estar com Jongin ainda – às vezes se esquecia de como Kyungsoo ainda agia como se fosse sua primeira semana com Jongin, embora já tenham se passado meses – e Joonmyeon definitivamente não precisava interromper ninguém.

 

O campus ainda estava movimentado, embora estivesse longe da área central onde todos deveriam estar, já que estavam em aula. Joonmyeon encarava a todos aqueles estudantes que escapavam de suas aulas, encarava todos aqueles casais e controlava sua vontade de dedurar a todos eles, apenas para que a aura de felicidade diminuísse ao seu redor.

 

Porém, nada disso era de seu feitio. Joonmyeon acreditava no amor e na felicidade, mesmo que a alheia. Acreditava em almas gêmeas e buscava a sua a cada nova paixão desenfreada e talvez fosse por isso que nunca acabava realmente magoado aos seus términos. Joonmyeon ficava feliz porque as pessoas encontravam suas metades, embora a sua ainda lhe fosse desconhecida.

 

Às vezes, Joonmyeon gostava de imaginar como seria o encontro com sua alma gêmea. Se seriam amigos, se por um acaso seriam rivais em alguma matéria, se iriam se apaixonar momentaneamente, se evoluiriam como evoluiu com Kyungsoo. Imaginava como ela seria, se seria alta, baixa, se também teria um sorriso bonito ou olhos expressivos.

 

Joonmyeon sabia que a amaria de qualquer forma porque era disso que ele era feito; de esperança e boa vontade, de sorrisos recatados e vontades imensas.

 

O milk-shake que estava em suas mãos escapou no momento em que bateu contra um corpo maior que o seu. O conteúdo avermelhado que o ocupava agora se espalhava pela camiseta do rapaz à sua frente e os olhos de Joonmyeon aumentavam consideravelmente enquanto observava o que havia causado.

 

Joonmyeon o conhecia. Wu Yifan era um rapaz alto, de cabelos tingidos e olhos expressivos, cursava Direito e era um dos rapazes mais cobiçados da sua área. Joonmyeon nunca havia conversado ou sequer encontrado com Yifan e não tinha em mentes ter um primeiro contato dessa forma.

 

“Me desculpe!”, exclamou. “Eu estava distraído, a culpa é minha.”

 

“Tudo bem”, soou a voz rouca, “eu também não estava prestando atenção.”

 

“Me desculpe, mesmo, eu posso limpar sua camisa.” Joonmyeon disse, tentando soar prestativo.

 

“Está tudo bem, de verdade.” Yifan sorriu e Joonmyeon achou engraçado como sua gengiva aparecia em seu sorriso, embora não pudesse dizer que o tornava menos atraente. “Pode me recompensar de outra forma, se quiser.”

 

Joonmyeon sentiu-se corar ao pensar nas possibilidades que aquela frase acarretava. “De... De que forma?”

 

“Pagando-me um milk-shake enquanto conversamos.” Yifan disse, mantendo seu sorriso. Joonmyeon soltou a respiração que segurava. “Então, quem sabe a gente pode se conhecer?”

 

“Por mim... Tudo bem.” Joonmyeon sorriu. “Onde prefere ir? O restaurante da faculdade faz alguns deliciosos.”

 

“Conheço um lugar legal a qual podemos ir.” Yifan sugeriu. “Quero escapar um pouco dessa faculdade, entende?”

 

“E quer falar disso logo com o filho do reitor?”, Joonmyeon brincou.

 

“Gosto de quebrar algumas regras.” Yifan comentou. “Deveria tentar, senhor filho do reitor. Algumas vezes, nós precisamos fugir da imagem que criam de nós.”

 

Joonmyeon não pode deixar de concordar que era uma proposta tentadora e não se surpreendeu, tampouco, por aceita-la e pelo sorriso de canto que recebera enquanto fugiam do campus.

 

Joonmyeon no futuro iria poder dizer que sua alma gêmea tinha sorrisos estranhos e voz rouca, que era alto e muitas vezes sem jeito com as pessoas. Poderia dizer que sua alma gêmea o fazia sorrir com algumas palavras, que brigavam muitas vezes por qualquer bobeira, mas que sabia que, no final, Yifan o abraçaria e Joonmyeon iria achar o seu final feliz no calor daquele abraço.

 

Yifan nunca admitiria facilmente que observava Joonmyeon a cada momento que se encontravam no campus, das vezes que o rapaz mais baixo encontrava-se tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nunca notaria os olhares que lhe eram direcionados. Yifan não lhe diria que esbarrou em Joonmyeon de propósito, porque era um pedido pra sair em potencial e nem o deixaria saber em como ficara feliz com a resposta positiva.

 

YiFan e Joonmyeon criaram o ritual de que sairiam para tomar milk-shake todos os dias sete de cada mês, para relembrarem o que acabou por uni-los de forma desajeitada, porém certeira. Ninguém entendia o gosto peculiar que mantinham pelo milk-shake de morango, mas aquele era apenas mais um segredo que apenas os dois entenderiam.

 

No final, Joonmyeon devia agradecer a Jongdae por terem terminado no restaurante universitário, onde pôde comprar seu milk-shake, e agradecer a todas as suas desilusões amorosas porque cada uma delas lhe ensinou a como deveria agir como Yifan. Joonmyeon devia, principalmente, agradecer ao milkshake de morango que lhe trouxera Wu Yifan.


End file.
